Titan Bitches Get Stiches
by marcosneonloverbitch
Summary: Erikka Obenhauser is a girl with a tragic past starting anew in the Scouting Legion. Due to her difficulty in communicating with her fellow soldiers and different appearance, she is immediately outcast by the legion. (OC) (First story, please do comment!)
1. erikka is ready in teh scouting legion

i ran, ran so fast, and there i was, there was the scoauting legion. oh, i need 2 introduce myself lol! i am erikka obenhauser and i am joining the scouting legion. my hair is rly long and very pink and i have some neon highlights. i am so skinny but i have good boobs n all the boys droll over me but i'm not a sluty bitch so they can't have any. my hair is wavy n pretty. i have super pale skin but i never get sunburn and my eyes change color depending on my mood. when i am angry they are black. when i am sad they are gray. when i am hxrny they are neonlicious pink, lyke my hair. when anything else they are pure pure white, like the first snow of the winter falling on the dark ground and making the eart a pale wonderlanded. one that faithful day i was wearing a botdf shirt and checkred skinny jeans with a white belt that is the same color as my eyes. my converse were up 2 my knees. it was a regular day…. the first regular day in a long time (AN: read 2 find out why!)

so were was i. aha! i was in the scouting legion. i wondered up to a hot n sexy boy. he was amrco! i feel in love right away lol. he was so sexy he had the darkest brownest hair n the smexiest freckles and i needed him rn.

"hello! my name is marco!" marco said n my heart melted on the ground.

"TACO DINOSAURS" i screamed an ran away I CANT FLIRT LOL…

"ERIKKA COME HERE"

i still ran i was so embarresed i was never talking 2 marco ever again! then i heard a loud WHOOOOOSH and there they were! soldiers that came 2 get me! i was such an awkward mess i will never get marco…

"where is ur uniform asked levi. where is ur uniform"

I CAN FIGHT LIKE THIS BETTER THAN YOU CAN U MANSLUT" levi unlocked the bitch in me. he was fuckng dead.

"wait but you need a uniform n a 3dmg if u wanna fight! this is not the medieval times u bitches." ymir interjected.

"GET US ONE THEN" me and levi shouted.

"fine." ymir shouted n WHOOOSED off.

i walked back like the bad pissed bitch i was. marco saw me and continued with me. my eyes were getting pink lol….

" erikka good luck ok? we all hate levi so good luck"

MARCO WISHED ME GOOD LUCK OMGZZZZZ

TO BE CONTINUED! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO COMMENT!


	2. epic fightseen

okayu guyz so i see barly any reviewss... I wwork so hard if more ppl could plz thanks! Btw i hope all u peps like my story so far!1!11

ymer came back quickly with da uniforms and gave them to me but i slapped them oiut of his hand becuz i said i can fight way better than that m an nwhore. my eyes slowly tuned black, leve pised me off so much...

i turn b ack and see marco watching me his eyes glitterin with hope they were so sparkley they remindde me of a sunset and for what felt like a thousant gajillion years we made eye contactg and my hear like stopped he was just sooooooooooooooooo hotttt!111!1 LOLL

"Erikkka! you better be rdy to fkkin die!" levi yelled which snaps me to my attention. And i took my sword that was in meh pocket. it was a huge pink sword that i used to kiill all these titans, which btw i killed way more than i ca n even count...since what hapened a while ago that im stilll angry about. the swrod had blood stains on it and it reflects thesun and shows sparkels.

once i had my sword i leaped up and punches levi in the stpmach. it didnt take much to see him weezing on the groiund, everyone was staring naow soon mikasa and armen came cuz ppl were gatherin around i wuz about to finish the job someone scremed from behind and i quickly turned around. it was hangee.

"dont hurt him hes the lealder of the scouting legion" she conjured i put my sword away, my eyes were still black with hatred, he will be my enw enemy.

"fine" hanji then pranced away excited to feed her pet titanz

soon mikisa and armencame to me

"that was amazing it takes a lot of corage to chalenge levi! mikasa said

"than k youy" i said calmly "youre name is mikasa right"

"call me miku" Mikasa exclaimed. Armin was hiding behinnd miku

"why cant i be better at anythingg" armiz cryed

"where is ern" Mikasa yelled at armin, armin was annoying i rolled meh eyes

"oh no idk!" armin gasped "miku what do weh do?!Q1111"

LEFT IT AT A cLIFF HANGER LULZ


	3. eren is misign!

lol i left u guyz at a cliffhanger…. but NOW

HCAPTER 3 BEGINSS… EREN IS MISSIN N ONLY ERIKA CAN SAVE HIM!

"o noi eren! eren is gone! " ymir shouts while is running away.

"i sh all go wif u!" i scream at ymirs n she stopsfio a short while

i wsa extasy because i could wear my botdf shirt n my sknny checkere d jeans an fight teh TITAN… titans that killed HIM… but marci was hotteir lyke dahvie…

"ERIKKA HURRY PLZ" YmMIR shouts once mro but i am there now. "good now we must fiond ern. Only with eren we can kill ehe TITANS"

eren probs was killed b titanz earlier… i need 2 tell ymir this but she would have non. But i saw him, eren, he was fighting TITAN!

"U NEW GIRL SAEV ME… (AN: he was in teh titanz moth sorry haha) " eren yelld as load as his vocal cords coud manage.

it was ym tiem! i got out the pnik sparkli sword that i hav n used the gear 2 JUMP n i was manevering agains the titan

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" creamd eren

i stoped inj my tracks bc eren was ate…. eren was gone. now i was reminded of THEM.. I HAD TO GET REVENG

my eyez turned 2 black n i screamed as lod as i could! i attacked the titan and got it in the neck! my pink sord turned to rasinbow and VISERA n i feel to the ground, viktorius.

"u hav done well but eren is dead. now we must tell all the scouting legon the bad news….." n ymir ran away

i wsa sas bc i didn't want 2 tell! but ymir said yes. tears were streaming down my cheeks n the tears wer grey b ci was sad….. becaue eren died while fighting the TITAN and so did tehyyyyyy….. WILL THAT HAPPEN 2 ME?


	4. the confeshion

okayyyyyyy sorry i didnt wrinte for so looongggg! i was busy kayyyyy, alright so heres chapter 4!11 i decidded to try to make it a bit longer :3

now i had to tell therest of the scaouting legion, i ewas very nervous and my heart was pounding vvery fast, eren semed very special to miku, and i was scarrred about what her reactyion would be, because she would probably get really mad or armen will whine or something like thjat, but anyway i felt proud for killing that titan, for it added to the count of titans i have killed. I have killed many many titanz because if i hadent, i would of never gotten revengne. i have killed so many i cant even count anymore.. i just let my burning angerr drive me on and on and on and on.

as iran to where everyone else wuz i stopped short when i saw miku sitting there with armin, miku was looknig at the sky while armin was reding and crying cuz of the feelz. ymir walked beside me and marco came too, my eyes were still gray as teh storm clouds that bwere appearing above the sky and rain started to pur down in very big amounts, you couldnt tell the difference between ttears or just raindrops on my face, eren wil be missed... 

miku saw me and looked up she \saw my sad expression and she emmidiatly frowned. armin was too busy screaming about his otp he did nt even knowtise me arrive. miku stook p slowly and strided over tio= where i was standing, my sword waws all bloody and was smoking becuz titan blood cant be there foprever (duhhhhh) i felt victorious and horrible all at the same tiam. though i managed to be as calm as ever, i didnt let any emotion wash over my face as i was about to tell miku the b ad news. the flashb acks of erens crying fafce flashed through my head but iw asnt afraid. i will never be afraid...

"what happened?" Mikasa said

"eren is dead" i quickly pronounciated. her eyes widended and she fell to her knees dramatically, arm noticed that miku was on the floor and got up to see what wuz happening, everyone was sad.

"why" miku looked up slowly

"im sorry" i bowed my head. but miku got up and turned around her hair was covering her face so you couldn t read her emotions. soon levi came with hanji and saw what was going on, armen whispered to them what happenedd and hanji laughed while levi was mad.

"you're telling me you let another person dye from the hands of the titans" levi said furiously "we can not afford a lost that can be avoided so easily"

i was pissed off again and i stood up to say something back when miku tujrned around sharpy and had her swords in herhands

"in honur of eren iu willl join the titanz side and hope humanity burns!' she shouted and flew away, we all looked back in shock armin screamed and ran after hert. this is bad i thought,

"great now we lost two other people, plus even more of a threat that might destroy us allll YOU IDIOTTTT" levi backfired he was angryh with me but i didnt carfe. i stood up and looked at them all

"i will stop mikasa. i promis you all" i said

"i will help you" marco suddenly said who btw was being super smexy that day with his cute wittle freckles and shtuff, i turned around and saw him with jean and sasha and annie and more. they all looked at me with eyes full of hope, and i was suddenly very happy. i nodded in gratutude, and i went to my house toi get rdy for the journey that is about to come. when i return home i start to pack and stuff, we were going to leave in th e morning. i looked at my reflecshon and saw a hero, sometone willing to save the world. i have anew mission naow a new threat ahs arrived allong with the titanz, this will be a difficult tast and iw as not afraid.

after that i layed down, i couldnt really sleep, i kept staring out the windowan d saw the walls surringn me.

i will save humenity


	5. miku vs teh squAD

um i notced sum haterz… haterz fuk u ur just a poser bitchs who haet shingeki no kogin n marco ;) FUK U SLUTs (if ur girls lol) HATERZ MAKE ME FAMOUS

so it was the morn, i wsa so ready to fight. i was wearin my breath carolina shit w/ a striped neon hoody (hint the cols were pink n purple! my fav colors!) my jeanz where striped wiht neon colors and rippd at some placez n also, ther were chanz!

then da crew arirved… it werwe shasha, jean, annie, and MARCO!

"erikka.. we r ready 2 fihgt…" annie said

"yea bitch we r so redy. so reDY." jen wsa pumpd n he grabbd his sord.

"I HEAV A ….. POTATO!" shasha yelld. lol shasha is mah fave she is so RANSOM

so there we were. we got the horse n rode off! redty 2 stop miklu…..

tehn we saw terh wall…. i t had so much titanz….. so much…. i wsa reminded of the TITAN KILLERZ…

(AN: get rerdy 4 some exsishun)

u wondred why i am so col….. but i wsa in teh TITAN KILLERZ brigade….. we were so scret, no1 new about us, not even levi…..

we killed the titanz… we were taut to be teh very best at killing the titanz….

but then…. there was a titan bigger than teh COLLOSAL TITAN… TEH KILLER TITAN

we wanted 2 kill teh killer titan… but… we were killd all killd except 4 me n my bf…

BUT THEN HE WSA KILLED TO!

AND M Y FAMILY WAS KILLD WIT H MY BF!

i cryed so hard ten….. then i decided 2 start over after a long tiem…. i touht bc i wsa teh youngest in tha brigade, ppl would think that i am knew in teh scoauting legion….

they think that… but will they find out… will teh killer titan find me?

enugh of that lol. i wsa at teh wal with shasha, jean, annie, n marco 3 teh titanz were everywere, and minku was commanding them!

"ATTAK THEM!" miku screamd

teh titanz attakd! we were so suprizd! but then amrco shoted "LET ME GET THEM! TITAN BITCHEZ GET STICHES!"

(AN: u see what i did thar?!)

"NO MARCO BBY!" i shoated…. lol AKWARD…. ALL OF THEM LOOKD AT ME…. ESPECIALY SHSHA

"what…. that's my bby… he is MINE" shasha yelld… plot twist….. shasha got out her sord n attakd me!

i was gonna go psyko on shsha's ass… i got out my sord n lungd at her!

shasha evaded teh attak n lungd at me! i threw myself to teh ground then got up n swung my sord again! that hit shasha… she wont be calling my bby hers anymore ha… shasha hit teh ground n she wuz bleeding from her arm..

"FUK U ERIKKA!" she yelld

"guys we are in such deep shit! shasha is injurd n we hav teh titanz… " jean quietly shoutd

"fuk u guys i'm leaving" annie said n rode off with her horse

now it wwas just me, jean, marco n shasha, who is half ded so…

CLIFFHANGER!

WAT NEXT LOL


End file.
